dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhu Yi
Zhu Yi (onyomi: Shu I) is the son of Zhu Huan and a general of Wu, who reinforced Zhuge Dan during the latter's rebellion against Wei. Contents http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Zhu_Yi# hide#Role in Games #Quotes #Historical Information #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Gallery Role in GamesEdit Zhu Yi makes his main appearance during Zhuge Dan's Rebellion in the Dynasty Warriors games. There, he functions as the co-commander of the Wu forces underSun Chen who come to reinforce Zhuge Dan. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he arrives with Wu reinforcements early into the battle and moves on the Wei main camp. After his defeat, he withdraws temporarily and returns after a short time. After his second defeat, Zhong Hui informs the player that Zhu Yi was executed by Sun Chen, which lowers the allied forces' morale and eventually causes enemy officers to defect. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhu Yi tries to stop the advance of the Wei forces with various traps, such as ambushes, ballistae and fire arrows. He has to be defeated twice again here and will be killed by Sun Chen upon his second defeat, which will also lower the drawbridge to the eastern side of the map. Additionally, he has minor roles in other battles such as Dongxing. In the eighth title, he appears as early as Yiling. Zhu Yi is an above-average officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms with 70's leadership and 60's war and intelligence. He only appears rather late into the game and serves Wu in the later scenarios. He is best used with naval and defensive unit types. QuotesEdit *"You must be Sima Zhao. I have looked forward to this day." *"The Wei army is mightier than I had imagined. We must regroup. Fall back!" *"Further resistance will only bring more deaths. Retreat now, before it's too late." *"I was overmatched... I must report back to Lord Sun Chen." Historical InformationEdit Zhu Yi was the son of Zhu Huan. When his father died, Zhu Yi succeeded him and took up his first military command. In 241, he followed Zhu Ran on his assault onFan Castle, where he would defeat the enemy general Wen Qin with only 2,000 troops by destroying all of his seven encampments and defeating his men on the battlefield. For this, Zhu Yi was promoted to a full general and Sun Quan praised him for his bravery.In 252, the Wei generals Zhuge Dan and Hu Zun led an assault on Dongxing. Zhu Yi was dispatched to deal with them and he managed to destroy Hu Zun's floating bridges, impeding the enemy advance. In 257, Zhuge Dan started a rebellion against the Sima-ruled Wei government and Wu Prime Minister Sun Chen led 30,000 troops to aid him. Additionally, he ordered Zhu Yi to lead another 30,000 to a city south ofShouchun to act as rearguard. Zhu Yi was attacked and defeated by Zhou Tai, suffering some casualties in the process. Sun Chen sent 50,000 men, partly commanded by Zhu Yi, to attack the Wei forces. Zhu Yi left his baggage train at Dulu and took 6,000 of his bravest men to cross the river at night and attack the Wei forces, but they were detected and defeated by Zhou Tai and Shi Bao. Zhu Yi tried to regroup, but they were defeated again and had to withdraw. Additionally, Hu Lie led 5,000 men on a sneak attack on Dulu and burned all of Zhu Yi's supplies. Sun Chen then ordered Zhu Yi to attack the Wei army with another 30,000 men, telling him to fight to the death if necessary. Zhu Yi refused, stating that the men were tired and they had no provisions. Sun Chen was angered by this and he ordered Zhu Yi's execution, which caused much dissent in the Wu camp. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Zhu Yi appears in chapter 111 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where he was appointed as the Leader of the Van to aid Zhuge Dan. During the battle against the Wei forces, Zhu Yi fought against Wang Ji and duelled him for three bouts before he withdrew. In the next chapter, Zhu Yi tried another attack on the Wei forces together with Yu Quan, but Sima Zhao had already seen through their plan and ordered Wang Ji and Chen Qian to deal with them. Zhu Yi was defeated and returned to the Wu camp, where a furious Sun Chen had him beheaded. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs